excitable fairy tail academy
by biscuits3400
Summary: Fairy tail academy is a very excitable school indeed, some days there messing around, some days they having fun, and sometimes they get drunk and act even more crazy. What they all didn't expect was to all fall in love.-Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza e.t.c...
1. Intro

**hey guys :D**

**hope you like it and feel free to give me any more ideas for fairy tail stories **

* * *

A young blonde haired girl woke up in her pink cosy bed, with the warmth of the light from the morning sun beaming on her face. She groaned as she saw it was only 9 in the morning on a Saturday. She turned back around to go to sleep, but someone must really hate her up them...

BLEEP!

Her phone suddenly woke up and it startled the tired blonde who layed in bed. She reached for her phone and saw that the message was from her friend Cana.

_'hey Lucy, party tonight, wanna come. levy and a few other will be coming too!'_

The blonde girls name is Lucy heartfellia, she is 18 years old and she will be attending fairy tail academy on Monday (so technically she is a member)

She sat up and replied to the text,

'fine, but i better not get raped' she wrote. Once the text message was sent she stepped out of bed, she was wearing a big baggy black jumper and white underwear. Anyway, she strolled into the shower to try and relax

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go, could it?"

* * *

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, GET UP RIGHT NOW!" a loud shout coming from down stairs. It was his mother grandine.

The pink haired male tossed in his bed as his mother screamed at him. '_shut up' _he thought to himself before sitting up. He reached for his phone and saw it was ringing, he held it to his ear.

"yo ice princess, what's up?" he yawned in a tried voice.

"shut it, flame head...anyway, party tonight you coming?" a deep voice came from the other side of phone.

"is it just fairy tail members?"

"No there are a couple of people probable from other acadamy's, so you know what the means!"

"FIT GIRLS" they screamed together.

"fine, but only for that reason" the pink haired boy said standing up. All he was wearing was a pair of dark red boxers which showerd his muscular, tanned body.

"i know and apparently cana's bringing a new girl" he said happily

"kay, pick me up when its starting, bye stripper"

"whatever, hot head!"

The call ended and a small smirk fell on to natsu's face

_'tonight is going to be interesting'_

* * *

**And there you guys go my first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, i have a few questions though:**

**1. should this be a dirty story ;)**

**2. is it OK so far :s**

** you want to see more.**

**so please feel free to review.**

**and sorry it was short, after all it is the intro :D**


	2. Drunken Nalu

**hey guys, glad you liked the previous chapter, so here you are. It's party time!**

* * *

After Natsu Dragneel woke up he went down stairs, got some dinner and went back upstairs.

It was already 6 in the afternoon, Natsu had slept though almost the whole day!

"Now, what to wear" he said to himself whilst rummaging through this draws and he finally pulled out some suitable clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready.

After about 20 minutes he stepped outside this bathroom door and looked at this wall length mirror.

He was wearing a dark red shirt with 3 buttons undone at the top, so all the girls could see his hot body. He also wore a pair of loose black jeans and some black trainers. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and ruffled up his hair. He looked hot!He then grabbed his phone and keys and walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs, but before he could get out the door. A women and a man stood right behind him.

"And where do you think your going?" The women asked, she had long blue hair and was extremely beautiful.

"ummm..." Natsu said but before he could finish, the tall man with red hair butted in.

"What are we going to go about you Natsu?" The red headed mad stood there shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Shut up old man, I'm going out. Don't wait up!" Natsu said before walking out the Dragneel's home.

He stood outside this drive way waiting for a car to pull up, and if by magic one did. He got in the front passengers seat and it rode away. He looked at the man who was driving.

"So ice brains, why are we going to this party?"

"Were going because i'm bored AND sexually frustrated, and so i guessed you are to. That's why!"

This young man's name is Gray Fullbuster. He is 18 years old (_the same age as Natsu). _He has inked black hair and he was wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers with black shoes.

"Yeh, i guess your right!" Natsu said whilst feeling a little sick.

"Oh god! Please tell me you have some motion sickness patches on!"Gray yelled looking at the ill Natsu.

"Yeah, don't worry, so who else is going?" He asked curiously

"Gajeel, Jellal and the girls, i believe, oh and a few others!"

"Then lets get going. I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as the car was heading to the house party.

* * *

"Come on lucy, were going to be late!" Cana said as she lyed down on lucy's bed, as she got ready. Cana has long,brown wavy hair and she was wearing some blue jeans and just a bikini top with some dolly shoes.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"Lucy yelled from the bathroom. Lucy was wearing a light blue tank top with some black skinny jeans and some brown ugg boots.

She walked out of her room and grabbed her brown leather jacket and smiled.

"Come on then" She said as they both ran out the door smiling.

* * *

**At the party...**

The two boys had already arrived at the party and scattered off. Natsu was sitting at the table with a beer in his hands, checking out all the girls then he saw his best friend walking down the stairs with his clothes all crinkled up and his hair was a mess.

"Have fun" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face. Gray walked towards him, grabbed a beer and sat oppsite him, with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah i guess, I'm certainly not frustrated any more. That's for sure!" He smirked and took a sip out of his beer. "what about you?"

"Huh?, oh. Haven't seen anyone interesting yet" With a little sign. He hasn't had sex for days and it was starting to irritate him. Gray was about to saw something but was cut of by a red haired women.

"And what's that supposed to mean Natsu?" The red headed women said. They both looked up in horror.

"Oh, hey Erza. I didn't kn-know you were coming?"Natsu said whilst stuttering.

The red haired womens name is erza, she has very long hair and is wearing a frilly white top with a short blue skirt and some boots. She looked very pretty.

"I came here with Cana and some friends, Also the new girl" Natsu's eye brow twitched

_'A new girl? I wonder if she's hot_?" Natsu said to himself in his head.

"You could go see her if you like" Erza said, making Natsu jump out of his seat.

"How the hell did you know what i was thinking!?" He said quickly

"Luck guess" She said smiling leaning on the table towards Nast and Gray. They both flinched.

"I also know, THAT YOU ATE THE LAST STRAWBERRY CAKE, YOU BASTARD!" Erza shouted and tried to punch Natsu in the face, but he dodged it. He ran away from erza into the main living room. It was quite crouded. Natsu walked around and looked for a red haired women who might be following him, but instead he saw a blonde head and he raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the blonde and now was standing right behind her.

'_wow, what a hot body. And this is the back!" _He thought to himself and before he realised what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Hey sexy"

Suddenly the blonde turned around in surprise and stopped dancing. In front of her stood a pink haired boy about her age. She was looking all over his body and she had to admit it, He was hot!

Natsu stood there as he examed the girl who was standing in front of him. She was so sexy! and she had huge boobs.

'_score!_' He shouted in his head, like a little victory cheer

"M-may i help you?"

'_Oh my god! even her voice was sexy!'_

_"_Yes, would you like a drink!" He said extending his hand out towards her. She giggled

"Sure, why not" She place her hand on his and walked to the table where the drinks where, just next to a cupboard.

* * *

They had been drinking for about an hour now, and Lucy was defendant hammered, and Natsu was staring to get quite drunk.

"You know Natsu! You are very hot!" She said cheerfully as she leaned against the cupboard door.

"Oh really, well miss Lucy Heartfilia, You are very sexy!" He suddenly placed his arms on her waist and leaned down to kiss her there but stopped when he heard a very angry voice.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" It was Erza, was she still angry about that stupid cake!

"SHIT!" He said whilst grabbing lucy and pushed her into the cupboard, but then he suddenly fell over and landing on top of her in the dark cupboard, which was only lit with one light bulb above them. He suddenly realised what position they were in. Lucy's arms were laying next to her head and he was kneeling on top of her.

"Oh Lucy, i didn't-"

And before he could finish Lucy grabbed his scarf and pulled him down to kiss him. It lasted for about 3 seconds before she realised and looked up at him whilst smiling. But that's all Natsu needed. He suddenly pushed his lips onto hers and they didn't stop.

Natsu's hands were moving all over Lucy's body until he reached her breasts, he knew he was going to regret this as they had just become friends but he placed his right hand on her left boob and squeezed it. He heard a light moan come from her mouth and he thought he was going to go crazy. He licked the bottom of her lips. Wanting to enter and as her mouth slowly opened he pushed his tongue into her mouth and battled fiercely. Once he had pulled away due to lack of oxygen, he started kissing her down toward her neck and gently bit it. She moaned. She had her hands in his pink locks and was clinging on to him for dear life. He started to suck gently and after a while he realist his teeth from her tasty neck. He then kissed it and placed his forehead on her and whispered.

"I..I thinks that's enough..for today, miss" He said whilst smiling and sat leaning against the wall next to the exhausted Lucy. Her eyes started to shut slowly and before she knew it, she was asleep. He smiled and looked at her.

"Oh Lucy, I will never be finished with you" He bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the cupboard. He looked around until he could see a small blue haired girl talking to a tall black haired guy.

"LEVY!" Natsu yelled walking towards her, she smiled and waved at him.

"Hey natsu. Lucy!"She said looking at the blonde girl who is was asleep in his arms.

"She had a bit to much to drink, so i decided to come and find you!" He said looking down and the blonde beauty.

"Thanks Natsu, I was just about to go home anyway and she lives near me!" She said whilst holding her arms out. Natsu placed Lucy on levy's back and smiled. He stroked the blonde girls hair and leaned in to her ear and whispered.

"Night Luce, don't worry we'll continue this soon" He whispered and watched as her saw his blue haired friend carrying his beautiful Lucy Heartfilia.

'_see you soon Luce"_

* * *

**Natsu: Tadaa, here's the new chapter biscuits had promised you! This episode was awesome!**

**And don't worry there are going to be hints of gale and gruvia in the next episode. But come on me and lucy are the best!**

**Anyway, review and follow if you want to see more**

**Byeeeee **


	3. hangover and move in?

**Hey guys i'm back with some more fairy tail fanfiction. This chapter will be a bit more calmer but still enjoyable.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the beautiful sun light shinig down on her also... The biggest hang over in the world!

"Grh, what the hell happened last night!" She said groaning whilst sitting up. She noticed in the corner of her eyes a little bottle with a letter and a glass of water on her bed side table. Lucy grabbed the letter and started to read it.

_Mourning Lu-chan! How's the hangover._

_Today we are all helping each other move into fairy tail today, so i'll come and pick you up at about 2. So you better be ready!_

_Also if your wondering what happened last night, I for one, do not know. But here's a phone number, this person should know what happened _

_Love Levy-chan x_

Lucy looked down at the number and decided to ring it later after her shower, but first. PAINKILLERS! Once she took the painkillers she slowly walked into the bathroom to have a shower when suddenly.

_"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" _ She yelled as she looked into the mirror. Her left hand was leaning on the sink whilst the other one was brushing a giant red mark on her neck.

"W-who the?" She asked cursorily. She didn't remember much from last night. All she remembered was that she made out with a guy in a storage room, but he wasn't like other guys. He was so kind and gentle. She also remembered hearing a voice whilst she was asleep saying:

'_Night Luce, don't worry_ _we'll continue this soon_"

His voice was so sexy and it made Lucy smile.

"Oh, will we?" She said before stepping into the shower to relax and try to remember the secret man from last nights party.

* * *

Natsu shot out of bed with a giant moan

"Owwwww!" He said pulling on his pink locks to try and stop the headache

"Dammit, How much did i drink last night." He looked around his room and in his bed with a confused look."And why didn't i get laid last night?"

It then suddenly dawned on him and he put his hands on his face.

"W-what the hell. I-" He said before talking in his head.

'_I- I made out with her, squeezed her breast and bit her neck. I did all of that to, Lucy!'_

He didn't know what he was feeling right now. At first he felt like the happiest guy in the world, i mean come on Lucy was amazing. But he also feels terrible, I mean there sort of friends.

'_Friends? Do friends kiss and other stuff?' _He wondered. Suddenly the door swung open and a blue haired girl stood in the doorway and ran up to Natsu and hugged him to death!

"NATSU!" She yelled which made his head pound even louder.

"Wendy please stop yelling" He said painfully

This girls name is Wendy, She has long blue hair and is about 13 years old, She is also Natsu's sister!

"Sorry oni-chan, Dad said to bring you these" Wendy then held out 2 tablets and a bottle of water. Suddenly Natsu's whole face lit up as he took the painkillers.

"Thanks Wendy, I'll be down later" And with that she turned around and left the room. Natsu rested on his bed, lying on his back. His left hand was in his pink hair while the other one was on his tanned 6 pack. His body was just so hot, and he knew it! He stayed there for a while, He was thinking about Lucy, just at how beautiful she was and all the things he did to her. Just like magic his phone started to ring and it was an unknown number.

Natsu place the phone to his ear "Hello?"

"um, hi. I, ummm.." Natsu suddenly sat up right with his eyes wide with joy and surprise

"Luce!" He said. On the other side Lucy realised who this man was now because she's only been called Luce once and it was at that party.

"It's me Natsu, Nastu Dragneel! I guess you probable can't remember much because of all the drinking but we sort of became friends that night" He said whilst smiling down the phone.

"I-I don't think friends make out like that Natsu" She said confusingly. She was right. Friends don't do that.

"We can blame that on the alcohol, Anyway, how did you get my number?" He asked trying to be serious but failed.

"huh?oh, Levy-chan gave it to me" Natsu sighed down the phone

"Oh, i bet she did!"

"Look Natsu, Can we forget about what happened last night, Its embarrassing" She said down the phone whilst blushing.

"I'm afraid not, miss heartfilia. Because that night was amazing" He said chuckling down the phone.

"Oh, whatever!" She said before hanging up the phone.

'_Pervert'_ She thought to herself but then smiled.

Natsu looked down at his phone and smiled at his phone.

"I might need to make you mine Lucy Heartfilia" He muttered to himself. He had the biggest grin on his face that has ever been seen.

'_I hope she's attending Fairy tail academy so i can tease her!"_

* * *

**A couple of hours later...**

"Welcome to Fairy tail!" Said a blue haired little girl, her name is Levy Mcgarden. She is Lucy's best friend. She wears a small orange dress and she looks very cute in it.

They both walked in and into reception, There stood a women called Mirajane who works at fairy tail and is also there friend. Once they got there dorm keys they realised that they would be sharing a room together which made them scream with happiness.

When they got inside they started to unpack and decided to talk at the same time.

"So Lucy, did Natsu tell you what happened last night?" Levy asked and a light blush sprang onto Lucy's cheeks.

"Umm, yeh. Me and Natsu became friends and that's pretty much it!" Lucy said whilst smiling

"Sure!" Levy said, she knew her best friend was lying but didn't want to get involved, YET! Once they had finished unpacking and everything was set up Levy's phone vibrated and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Erza... Yeah we have just finished... Sure meet you down there, bye" Levy ended the phone call and looked up at Lucy.

"Come on lucy, that was Erza. She's downstairs with everyone else."

"Oh, ok" They both grabbed there stuff and locked there room up and walked down to the canteen. Sat around on a big round table there was Erza, Juvia, Mirajane and Cana.

"Hey guys!" Levy shouted whilst walking over to the girls at the table. Erza was sitting down and eating a strawberry cake (as usual), Mirajane and Cana were talking. But for some reason Juvia was very quiet.

"Hey Levy, Lucy. How did unpacking go?" Wondered Erza as the two girls sat down on a seat next to each other.

"It was ok, how about you guys?" Lucy said whilst looking around at her friends.

"so,so" Cana said. "I'm sharing a room with water chick over there" As she pointed to Juvia, who was too busy on her her phone.

"I have my own room, but it's right next to Erza's" Mira said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah i have my own room to, because I'm a school council member!" Erza said quite proudly whilst eating another cake!

Lucy then looked over to Juvia, Juvia had been sitting there quietly ever since she arrived and it looked like she was texting someone.

"You alright Juvia?" Lucy asked worringly and Juvia suddenly looked up.

"J-juvia is fine, thank you Lucy" Then she went back to texting.

This women's name is Juvia lockser, she has long blue hair which is wavy at the ends. She did have her hair curled up a while ago, but she wanted a new look! She is wearing a long sleeved brown t-shirt and black trousers with slipper socks on, as she was trying to relax. She also spoke in third person!

* * *

**At the boys dorm...**

All the boys had already finished packing and were all in Natsu's and Gray's apartment.

In the room was Jellal, gajeel, Laxus, Natsu and Gray.

They were all playing on there awesome new game where you can pick a character which uses a certain magic. But Gray wasn't playing, instead he was on his phone texting someone.

"Haha! I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Oh yeah, well i'll fry you with my lightning!"

"Haha, no chance just because i use metal, doesn't mean it'll effect me!"

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!" Gray shouted full of rage and anger.

"You trying to start on me Ice princess" Natsu shouted, pausing the game and walking towards Gray to start there normal fight.

"Whatever man, I'm going to get some coffee" And just like that Gray walked out the room without fighting and leaving Natsu very confused.

"Huh? What's up with him?" Laxus said peering over where Gray once stood.

"Who knows?!" Natsu said before sitting back down and started the game again.

"YESSS!, I win!" Jellal shouted, making the other boys frown.

"Whatever" They said together.

* * *

Gray walked into the canteen and went and made himself a coffee, he then bumped into somebody.

"Oh sorry I- Juvia?"

"Oh hey Gray-sama!" There stood Juvia in front of Gray and for some reason he couldn't speak and his chest started to ache

"I-I didn't realise you were c-coming to this academy!"

"Yes, Juvia wanted to be here" She looked down with a blush across her cheeks. He place his hand on juvia's head and ruffled it up abit.

"Well it's nice to see you again Juvia" He then smiled at her and looked at the blonde girl.

"Hey aren't you Lucy?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked up at him in confusion. "Y-yes?"

"So! Your the one who Natsu was telling me about!" He said with a smile on his face.

"W-what did that idiot tell you" But before he could answer he was interrupted.

"I told him that we had become friends and i actually didn't sleep with you" Everyone turned round in surprisment to see a pink haired man leaning on the door frame.

"N-Natsu?"

"Heya Luce, Long time no seen!" He said whilst walking over to the table and sitting next to her.

"Well, looks like we are all attending Fairy tail academy" They all turned around to see Jellal, Gajeel and Laxus.

"Yep looks that way" Natsu said with a huge grin.

Whilst everyone was talking Lucy couldn't help but look at Natsu.

'_Well this is going to be an interesting 4 years' _The blonde haired girl smiled and looked away from Natsu, what she didn't realise was that Natsu had seen her staring at him and all he could do was smile happily.

* * *

**Lucy: There you guys go, another chapter :D**

**Sorry There was no jerza or Gale in this chapter but there will be soon, But next chapter is all about the start of school and Gray and Juvia**

**Gray: W-what?**

**Juvia: Really, Juvia is so happy :D**

**Gray: Anyway, please review and follow to see a very sexy Chapter tomorrow, Bye :D**


	4. Gruvia!

**Hey** **guys :D**

**So today's chapter is all about Gray and Juvia! Enjoy :D**

* * *

- Today is the 19th of September (Remember this date!) -

It has been about 2 weeks since everyone had started school and they all seemed to be coping well, apart from a certain blacked haired boy called Gray Fullbuster. He sat at the back of his class room on his phone texting. Suddenly a pink haired idiot leaned back on his chair and rested it against Gray's desk.

"Yo ice princess, what you doing?"

"huh?Oh, nothing!" Gray said once he realised Natsu was there. Gray met a blue haired beauty called Juvia a while back and sort of cares about her, and ever since he had found out her number they have been texting each other and they met at lunchtimes with there also remembered last night, where they were walking back with Natsu, Lucy and Erza after a movie and she seemed cold so Gray gave her his jacket!

'_Got to remember to get that jacket back today' _He made a mental note in his head and looked back at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, would you date Lucy?" At that moment in time Natsu was drinking some water and he suddenly spat it out.

"W-what the? Where the hell did that come from Gray?" Natsu asked his friend who seemed a bit confused.

"Oh, nothing." Then they went back to studying

'_I might actually be falling for you, Juvia'_

* * *

**After classes...**

Gray was walking down the hallway of the boy's dorm and suddenly saw a blue haired girl standing in front of his door. Suddenly he smiled as he saw who it was.

"Hey Juvia, what's up?" Juvia suddenly turned round to see Gray behind her and she suddenly felt embarrassed. All she was wearing was a thin blue tank top and some pj shorts.

"Oh, Gray-sama, Juvia was just visiting to give you your jacket back" She suddenly held it out in front of her trying to cover her red face. Gray just chuckled and took his jacket. He suddenly saw what she was wearing and couldn't help but feel the erg to grab there body and-

'_No, I can't. I don't know if she wants the same and plus I don't understand my feelings towards her yet' _He said in his head

"Do you want to come in for some coffee" He asked nicely with a heart warming smile.

"J-Juvia doesn't want to intrude"

"Don't worry about it, come on" He said whilst unlocking the door and walking in with juvia.

"HEY PINKIE, YOU IN" He yelled but got no reply

"Guess he's not home, Hey do you want to go to my bedroom" As soon as Gray said that her whole face went bright red.

"W-what?!"

"Huh? Its just that its more tidier in there and is amazing!" He said whilst walking to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"O-oh, ok" Juvia walked into Gray's bedroom and realised he was right it is amazing, she decided to lean up against the closet door as she didn't feel comfortable sitting on his bed. He then walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands and he gave one to Juvia.

"There you are, A nice hot cup of coffee!" He said before sitting on the bed.

"T-thanks" She said whilst sipping on her coffee. He then placed his coffee on the side, he stood up and walked near Juvia, which made her face all flustered and she also placed her coffee on the side.

"Um, Gray-sama, Juvia also came her to-to ask you something-" But before she could finished Gray grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the closet door. He was looking down whilst breathing deeply.

"What are you-"

"Say it again" Gray mumbled looking straight into her blue eyes.

"W-what?"

"My name, say it again!" He said with a light blush appearing on his cheeks

"G-Gray-sama?" As soon as Juvia said his name he placed his lips upon her's and pulled away after a couple of seconds. He looked down to see a very flustered Juvia.

"Juvia, I-" But before he could finish Juvia pulled his top down toward her and there lips collided once more, but with more passion. He then suddenly grabbed her hips and chucked her on his bed then shut his door and turned the lights off, with only the two bed side laps glowing peacefully. Gray was now kneeling over Juvia.

"Y-you know once I start it will be hard for me to stop" He said with a cheeky smile on his face. He then pulled out a condom from his trousers and held it towards her "Wanna?". Juvia quickly grabbed the condom and threw it to the side, surprising him.

"Gray-sama does not need to worry and yeah Juvia does!" As soon as she said that Gray smashed his lips on top of hers, whilst they were making out Gray's hands were roaming all over her perfect body, until he reached her breasts and gave one a light squeeze. A sudden gasp came out of her mouth and Gray liked it. He stopped kissing her and started to plant kisses all over her neck. He then went back to kissing her. Gray started begging for entrance into her mouth and his wish was granted. They suddenly started to battle fiercely with there toughs, till Juvia pulled away from lack of oxygen and pulled Gray's school top off and sent it flying across the room. He then suddenly grabbed her top and pulled it off of her and her shorts. Just leaving her black bra and panties on. She then ripped of his trousers. Gray started kissing her neck then suddenly clenched her skin with his teeth and started to suck gently.

"Gray-sama" She mumbled as he stared to suck harder by hearing his name being called out. He then let go of the skin in his teeth and licked her neck, which sent a lovely shiver down her body. And that was it, Gray went mad! He ripped of her bra and panties and kneeled over her and just stared at her.

"Beautiful" He said in a hush tone and felt her grab his underwear and yanked them off showing Juvia his manhood. Then they started kissing fiercely and Gray's manhood slowly sank into Juvia making her moan. Something suddenly stopped him from going further and he smiled against her lips and looked down at her.

"Guess I'm your first!" He said like he was proud of it.

"Yeah" And then he suddenly pushed it in further and Juvia screamed out in pain and satisfactory, a single tear fell down her cheek and Gray licked it up.

"I'm sorry" They then continued and there was lots of moaning and happiness within the room. Juvia was enjoying it so much that she was scratching Gray's back in pleaser. Gray slowly pulled out his manhood and planted a final kiss on her lips before laying down next to her. They were both out of breath. They both got under the cover and snuggled next to each other.

"Goodnight Juvia" He said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Gray-sama" They then both drifted off to sleep happily.

* * *

**Oh my god! that was so embarrassing to write!**

**Gray: How do you think we feel!**

**Juvia: Juvia is so embarrassed!**

**Well anyway guys there is the chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

**Next up is Natsu and Lucy again!**

**Natsu: YES!**

**Lucy: WHAT!**

**Sorry Lucy but come on we know you llllllike him**

**Lucy: W-what i do-**

**Anyway please review and follow to read some more and please check out my new story called**

**A Nalu Christmas.**

**Byeeeee.**

**Byeeee**


	5. Slow start to Nalu

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter!**

**Today's chapter is about Nalu! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

- 19th of September (10pm!)

Natsu Dragneel was extremely bored so he decided to go straight to his dorm!

Once he was in his dorm he looked around to see if that bastard was there, thankfully he wasn't. Natsu slidded over to the cupboard and grabbed a pack of crisps and headed for his bedroom. He dropped onto his bed and opening his crisps to try and relax. But he then suddenly heared moaning from the next room.

'_What the hell, D-don't tell me Gray's in there having-' _His thought was suddenly cut of when he heard another loud moan coming from the bedroom.

"Ok, I'm not staying here!" He shouted, he then grabbed his keys and phone and practically ran out the dorm.

He was slowly walking down the hall ways, unaware where he was heading.

"Great, Now where will I sleep tonight" He looked down at his watched and saw it was already 11pm, then he realised the only person he knew to be awake at that time. And so he started to run down the hallway and headed for the girls dorm!

* * *

Once Natsu arrived at the certain door he knocked on it and stood there waiting like a lost puppy. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Lucy Heartfilia. He went to say hey to her but stopped at her appearance, She was wearing a very tight red tank top and some baggy jogging bottoms. '_Man she's hot!'_

"Natsu?"

"Oh hey Luce" He said snapping out of his trance.

"What's wrong Natsu it's 11 o'clock at night!" She asked in a very sweet and concerned voice. Natsu looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I went to my dorm and I- I heard Gray was.." He struggled to finish. "Busy and he was making a lot of noises, So I was wondering, If I could-"

"Let me guess, you want to sleep over!" She said whilst folding her arms over her huge chest.

"Y-yeh" He looked up at her to see her smiling.

"You could of just said that you idiot, come on in" Natsu looked at her surprising to see if she was serious, and she was! He walked in and saw her heading over to the kitchen

"Coffee?"

"Um, sure" He said whilst smiling at her. "Nice place you got her!" He said looking around the huge dorm room and then back at the beautiful blonde.

"Thanks, me and Levy share it. So keep your voice down, k" She said sweetly whilst walking toward him with 2 cups of coffee in her hands and handing one to him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem" She then sat back down on the sofa and started to read her book while Natsu just stood there looking at her. She wore her hair in a high pony tail and he could see her smooth milkey neck and he just wanted to grab her and eat her and-

'_Wow, calm down. You don't want something to happen, do you?' _He thought and then he broke the silence once he finished his coffee and placed it in the kitchen.

"So where am I sleeping?" He asked which made Lucy look up at him and stared into his onyx eyes and he stared back at the big brown ones, she suddenly blushed as she stood up.

"You- you will be sharing a bed with me" But before Natsu could say anything she put her index finger up in front of to stop him. "Only because one it's cold in my bedroom and your un-normal body heat will warm the bed up, and two because I'm too tired to get the stuff out. Okay" Natsu just stood there with a giant smile spread across his face.

"How do you know I have Un-normal body heat" He said teasing her

'_Duh! You made out with me when we first met and you were so warm, especally your hand when you-'_

Lucy shook her head to stop her train of thoughts from continueing.

"Because Erza told me!" She said bluntly, whilst turning her head away to hide her blushing face. He just placed his hand on top of her head.

"Ok, ok. Lead the way!" Lucy walked into her bedroom and Natsu saw a giant, white double bed which could easily fit them both on.

"I'm on the left" Lucy said whilst jumping on the bed.

"Then I'll have the right, he then took his top off and pulled down his trousers making Lucy squeak.

"What the hell are you doing!" She asked surprisingly but was staring at his extremely yummy body. He then waved his hand in front of Lucy to snap her out of her daydream.

"Luce I know my body's nice but please stop staring at me like that!"

"Huh? W-what i wasn't staring" She pouted and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway, the reason I'm only in my boxers is because I don't want to sleep with my clothes on ok!" She suddenly turned around and climbed into bed, and soon after Natsu did the same.

"Night Luce!"

"N-night Natsu!"

* * *

Lucy was having an amazing and sexy dream about this random guy she was making out with, she couldn't tell who the man was but she didn't care. But she suddenly saw a flash of pink and she final knew who it was.

"Mmmm, Natsu" She said out loud and turned in her sleep and her hand moved slowly over and was placed on Natsu's crotch, which he woke up to, due to the sudden contact. He looked around the room until he saw a gorgeous blonde laying very closely next to him, and then he looked down and saw that her hand was placed on his crotch. His boxers suddenly had a bulge appear just underneath Lucy's hand.

"Shit!" He said as he tried to move Lucy's hand but as soon as he touched her hand, she suddenly clasped her hand lightly over his manhood which was just covered but his boxers.

"L-Luce" He was suffering in shock right now, what was she doing?

"N-Natsu... More" He looked down at her and he realise that she was dreaming about him, which made him smile. She then realised his manhood but instead she brushed her hand up it, which made Natsu react. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spin.

"L-uc-e"

"Natsu.. Grab me" His eyes widdened as he heard Lucy say that. Is she serious. But before he realised what he was doing he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the bed, he then grabbed her left boob and gave it a light squeeze. A sudden moan came out of her mouth.

"Crap!" He quickly layed next to her on his back and forgot about his erected manhood which was still awake. Once Lucy woke up she saw Natsu Laying there peacefully but then she suddenly saw the bulge in his boxers and she was surprised.

'_He doesn't have a- does he?! Calm down Lucy, Don't worry I've heard from some of my friends that this happens to boys sometimes at night! But wow, it looks huge!'_

She laid back down and slowly reached over to touch it and she placed her hand down on it very lightly '_wow'_. But suddenly he grabbed her wrist and laid her back down on the bed in shock. He was kneeling over her and looking into her eyes.

"What do you think your doing Miss Heartfilia"

"I-uh, well" Wait, what was she doing. "I-I don't know.." She said as her face turned bright red.

"Could it be that you have fallen for me Luce and you want some of this!" He said pointing towards himself and smiling.

"What, No!" She said trying to push him off but it didn't work."Will you please get off of me!" She asked sweetly and Natsu bent down towards her ear and whispered

"Only if I get a kiss, and I don't mean a peck on the lips kiss. I mean like the one we did at the party"

"Wh-what?" She looked at him and then sighed. Deep down she sort of liked him so she really wanted this to happen too.

"F-fine, but as soon as one of us pulls away, that's it!" He then a shocked expression on his face.

"Seriously!"

"Y-yeh" And as soon as she said that Natsu took a deep breath and pushed his lips onto her's without any warning! He then moved his hands of her wrists and started to move his hands over her body, which made her shiver and that only made Natsu go faster. She place her hand onto his rock hard 6 pack and brushed it gently and she earned a moan from Natsu as he was fiercely battling Lucy's tongue, She place her hands on his back and scratched it in pleaser as he grabbed her left boob and started to massage it. She could feel his manhood proding her thigh and it made her moan loudly. But then they parted lips as they both struggled to breath. Natsu placed his forehead on hers and whispered

"Thank you miss!" Then they both drifted of to sleep

'_I think i might be falling for you Luce'_

_'I think i might be falling for you Natsu'_

* * *

**There you guys go another chapter of sexiness.**

**Lucy: Oh my god! I don't know what to do**

**Hey where's Natsu**

**Lucy: Still sleeping**

**Oh, ok. Anyway next episode is Jerza!**

**Erza and Jellal: WHAT!**

**please review and follow to see more episodes! **

**Byeee**


	6. The secret Jerza!

**Hey guys, I'm back.**

**So why not skip right into a Jerza scene!**

* * *

- 19th September- (After class)

Erza was laying on her sofa in her living room with her knees up and her head in a book. On the first day that they arrived, she said that she lived in a dorm on her own. **Really Erza did you think we actually believed you ;)**

"What'cha reading?" She then looked up to see a blue haired man with a red tattoo over his right eye. All he was wearing was his school trousers and his top which was unbuttoned and showing off his rock hard 6 pack.

"Oh, hey Jellal. I'm just studying!" The scarlet haired women replyed before looking back at her book, Laying her feet out straight. Suddenly Jellal grabbed the book out of her hand and chucked it to the side. He then leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You could study me instead!"

He then started planting wet kisses starting from under her ear, then down to her neck then to her collar bone, making her realise a little moan and she felt him smile against her skin. He then quickly grabbed her by the hips and placed her on his lap as her leaned back in the sofa smiling. She then quickly grabbed his collar and pushed him into a passionate kiss, where there tongues were dancing in each others mouths. He then pulled away and pulled her top of and over her head and was now kissing above her breasts making her moan. Erza then pulled his top of and then he pulled his trousers down as she was still placed on his lap kissing his next. He let out a low moan and that excited Erza. She then felt something prod her inner thigh and she smiled.

"Did you miss me that much" She said as he kept places passionate kissed over her chest.

"Y-yes" He moaned against her skin.

"Then why are you holding back?" And that was it, Jellal was about to ravish her there and then but suddenly his phone started to vibrate on the table, which stopped him from kissing her. She let out a disappointing moan.

"D-don't look..at it" She said out of breath from playing around with Jellal.

"I'm sorry babe, I have to" He then leaned over to the coffee table and saw it was a message from another council member.

_'meeting in 5 mins, If your late master will kill you!'_

"Shit!" He said quitley

"Wh-what is it?"

"We have a meeting in 5 minuets" And with that she jumped off his lap and rushed over to find her top.

"Shit, quickly Jellal" Once she said that they both got changed and sorted out there _all-most-had-sex-hair' _ and went to walk out the door. Erza grabbed the door and opened it slowly but Jellal put his hands on the door and slammed it shut, making Erza spin round to come face to face with her boyfriend. She tried to talk seriously.

"What are you doing?"

He then leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips and whispered.

"I'll only go, if I get a reward later!" He said with a cute smile on his face and this made her smile and peck his lips quickly.

"Why of course" And with that they both walked out there dorm and towards the council meeting.

* * *

**Sorry guys that it was a short one but I didn't really know what to right.**

**Next up is Gale!**

**Levy and Gajeel: WHAT!**

**and sorry it will probable be short!**

**Levy and Gajeel: Pheew**

**Come one , You liiike each other!**

**Anyway please review and follow, thanks! :D**


	7. A little bit of Gale!

**Hey guys **

**here is some Gale!**

* * *

- 19th September-

Just like any other day, Levy was in the library looking for a book. She loved the library and she loved the books. If you ever needed her all you had to do was look in the library!

"Yes, found it" Levy looked up and saw the book she has been looking for, she then tried to reach it but could not reach as she was too small, she then pouted and tried to think of another was to get it. But her trail of thought were cut off when a muscular hand reached out and grabbed the book. This shocked her and turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Gajeel?!" He looked down at her and gave her a toothy grin

"Geehee, there you go shrimp" He then handed her the book.

This man's name is Gajeel redfox, he has black, long ruffled hair and piercings all over his face. He was a very scary looking guy but in Levy's eyes he was nice and not scary.

"Don't call me that!" She said as she grabbed the book.

"Whatever!" He said turning around and was about to leave when suddenly Levy's hand grabbed his arm to stop him. He suddenly looked round with a shocked look on his face.

"Th-thank you" She said with her face down. He then smiled and ruffled her hair.

"No problem"

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked and that made him remember and snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"You!" This made the little blue haired girl blush.

"M-me?"

"Yeh, I need help with my homework" Her face turned back to normal as she realised why he really wanted to see her

"Fine!" She said with a sad look on her face as she turned around walking to the door. Gajeel suddenly placed his hand on his heart, as it was beating to fast for his liking.

"Come on what are you waiting for" He then looked up and saw the Levy fake smiling. "O-ok" he then followed her out of the library and down he street to her dorm room.

* * *

**In the dorm...**

"Lucy, you in here?" She then proceeded through the door. "Looks like she's out, come on in"

Gajeel then walked in and sat on the coach and looked around. "Cool" He muttered.

"Ok" She said whilst sitting down. "Let's begin"

They sat there doing there homework together, laughing and talking and Levy watched as he got angry at his pencil for breaking, when they had finally stopped doing homework and he then looked at Levy.

"Hey shrimp, do you, perhaps. Wanna get something to eat?" She looked up to him and smiled then she stood up and held her hand out to him and he grabbed it and got yanked up.

"Sure" The smile she gave made him smile back, without even realising it. They then walked out the dorm room and down to a restaurant.

They both didn't know it yet but they were perfect for each other and they might even fall for each other..

* * *

**And there you guys go, there is the next chapter**

**All: WOOOO!**

**Next it's them recovering, well mainly Nalu, Gruvia and Jerza**

**Gray: WHAT!**

**Juvia: Huh?**

**Natsu: Yes me and Luce can sex it up!**

**Lucy: Hell no!**

**Jerza: Cool**

**Gajeel: Haha, idiots!**

**Natsu: Shut it tin can!**

**Anyway see you guys soon!**

**Byeee**


	8. The recovery

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated this story in ages!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Gruvia...**

Gray woke up to the morning sunlight beaming down on his face and it made him moan. He has always preferred to be cold then to be hot. He reached out his right hand to try and find his beautiful girl but he couldn't find. He then heard water running and he knew she must be in the shower.

_'Dammit she can still walk?!' _

He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He then got up and walked into the bathroom, where he heard Juvia.

_ 'Water running down the road,_

_ never standing still._

_ The only thing that will stop its flow, is the cold ice down the road.'_

She suddenly stopped singing when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she suddenly turned round in shock but then calmed down.

"Gray-sama, you scared Juvia" Gray smiled at her and placed his right hand on her cheek.

"Sorry Juvia, I knew would be in here"

"Why of course, Juvia love water. But also ice" She said with a a soft smile as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I forgot to ask you this but-" He then placed a soft kiss on top of her lips then parted. He leaned his forehead on hers with his eyes closed with a soft smile on his face. "Be mine Juvia"

As soon as Juvia heard those words she slammed her lips onto his but he pulled back, surprising Juvia.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Of course Gray-sama"

"Also, I have thought of a little game we could play during the week" He said this with a hint of lust in his eyes and a giant smile.

"Oh, and what is the game about?" He then pushed his body onto hers and whispered into her ear.

"If we have sex in 3 more times in different places, then I will give you the best sex you could ever Imagen."

"Oh, and what will you do to me." He knew she was teasing him but he decided to play along. He gently stroked her womanhood, which made her shiver with pleaser.

"Well, you will have to wait and see" He leaned in a bit more closely. "Put this I promise you, I will go very slowly!"

He then smashed his lips onto hers and they started to do what they did that night all over again but with more passion, due to the water and due to it being so cold. Loud noises were coming from the bathroom, thank god Natsu wasn't home. Yet.

* * *

**Nalu...**

Lucy woke up early, so she decided to have a shower first just in case the pervert Natsu did anything. Once she was dressed she suddenly realised that it was a Saturday and they had no lessons. So she laid back down on the bed next to Natsu and faced him.

"Cute.." She muttered looked at the sleeping Natsu, He had stopped snoring, but it didn't bother Lucy. She was actually happy.

"Why thank you"

"Eeek!" One of Natsu's eyes slowly opened and he was staring at the surprised blonde. He then smiled.

"Idiot! You scared the crap out of me"

"Awww, Poor Luce. Do you want me to kiss you better!"

"No!" She then grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it. He slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Ow Luce, that weren't nice."

"Good!" Natsu sat there smiling at her in silence and Lucy started to get unconfrotable under his stare.

"Wh-what" She had a blush across her cheeks which only made his smile bigger. He then bursted out laughing.

"HAHA!, I knew it!. You like me"

"What!, I do not!"

"Yeah you do!"

Lucy then looked down and looked abit sad.

"Luce, I didn't mean to-"

"Do you like me?" She suddenly blurted out. She turned round to face him with a serious look on her face with one tear falling down her face.

"Wh-what?"

"Or are you like every other guy who will just fuck me and then leave me the next day. Because if that's the case you should just leave now and never come back." She said and turned around to look at the window. There was silence for a couple of seconds before the bed got lighter. She knew he had got of the bed and more tears started to fall. What she didn't expect was for him to appear in front of her and hug her tightly.

"N-Natsu..?"

"Do you really think I would do that to you, I mean I did that to girls before but your different." He pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"I only want you Luce, I know we have only know each other for 2 weeks but, I like you alot Lucy and with your permision I would love to learn to love you" Her eyes widened when he said '_love'_

_"_Natsu- I need time.." He then kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I know, don't worry. So do I, so tell me when your ready, K!" He said the last bit with his toothly grin and it made her smile.

"Ok" He then put his clothes and went back to her and placed a hand on her head.

"I'm going back to my apartment ok?"

"Yeah" and with that he left. She sat at the edge of her bed smiling. She grabbed her plue toy and squeeshed it.

_'Thank you, Natsu..'_

* * *

**Jerza...**

Jellal and Erza were laying there peacefully sleeping in each others arms until Jellal slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stroked Erza's hair.

"Morning babes"

Slowly she stirred in his arms and slowly lifted her head off his muscular chest with a small smile.

"Umm, Morning"

"Are you sore?" He asked with worry in his tone.

"Yeah a bit" He kissed her forehead but couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Smile all you want but I bet your sore as well" As soon as she said that she poked his manhood and he winced in pain.

"Ok, ok you win" Now Erza was the one smiling. Jellal just wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against her body.

"Night" And with that he drifted back to sleep, Erza just signed and kissed his cheek.

"Night baka"

They both drifted back to sleep and they slept for most of the day.

* * *

**At Natsu's and Gray's apartment...**

Natsu walked into the apartment and chucked his keys into the bowl and made himself a coffee.

_'Now all I need to do is make Lucy fall in love with me because I already love her... Wait a minute! did I just admit that I love someone. Me. Natsu Dragneel' _He then shrugged his shoulders.

_'Well I can't deny it, I love her!'_

As soon as Natsu sat on the sofa, Gray and Juvia walked out of the bedroom with stupid smiles on there faces until they noticed Natsu and started to panic.

"Yo, Gray, Juvia" Natsu said waving his hand as he continued to stare at the tv.

"No point panicing, I knew it was Juvia" Gray's face unfroze and had a confused look on his face.

"Ok. 1 how did you know it was Juvia and 2 where the hell where you?" Natsu finally looked at the two of them and smiled.

"One" He put up one finger. "Juvia is the only one person I know who would call you 'Gray-sama' or even know your name at night"

He then lifted two fingers up.

"And two, I stayed at Lucy's when I heard you two getting it on" There faces where shocked at the last statement.

"Wow, wow, WOW! You slept with Lucy!" Gray blurted out and Juvia had a blush on her cheeks

"Seriously Natsu-san?" Juvia asked.

"No" Natsu blurted out before slumping back down onto the sofa. "Just had a sleepover"

"Ok ok" Gray and Juvia walked over to the kitchen leaving a smiling Natsu.

'_I soon will be though'_

* * *

**DA DADADA DA!**

**There is the new chapter i promised you, hope you liked it.**

**Everyone's still recovering so I'm just talking today. Also the song Juvia sang, I made myself :D**

**Please review and follow and also read my new story **

**Dragon's force or Dragon's urge?**

**Ok, Byeeee**


	9. sock ball? Nalu

**Here's the new chapter, It's kind of random I guess :D **

**Shihihihi anyway, enjoy**

* * *

It had been about 2 month since the crazy night at fairy tail academy. Gray and Juvia where together, Gajeel and Levy were clueless, Jellal and Erza still had there secret and Natsu and Lucy were thinking about there feelings.

Natsu sat in the English classroom pretending to listen to there baka teacher going on about a load of shit he will never need to know. but he was actually staring at the back of Lucy just remebering just how beautiful she is, his best friend and all the funny times he's had with her so far.

Once the teacher had finished his 'Important speech' everyone started talking, so Natsu decided to tease Lucy. He leaned forwards on his desk and poked her right side with his pen.

"Ahh!"

Lucy was reading a book happily until she felt someone jabbed her side she quickly turned around and saw the smiling idiot that she was falling in love with.

"Natsu, what the hell?"

"Hehe, looks like someone's ticklish"

"No I'm not, you just scared me" She said with a sigh as she shook her head a little. She slowly turned back around to her book.

"Oh ok!..." He slowly stood up and walked right up next to her. Before she could ask what he was doing he quickly put his hands on her sides and... tickled her non stop.

"Ahh..heh- N-natsu.. S-sto-p!"

Lucy was now standing up laughing and crying as Natsu now stood behind her and kept her in place so he could continue. No one was paying attention to them because it was just normal behaviour by now. As soon as he heard that she was out of breath he stopped tickling her and rested his hand on her waist and his head on her shoulder. and whispered.

"Hey Luce, Meet me at my dorm at around about 10pm, k!" Before Lucy could reply the bell rang and he ran out the door with his bag and waved at her.

"See you later Luce"

"Y-yeh..."

* * *

- 10pm at night-

Lucy had no idea why Natsu had wanted to meet her at this stupid time, I mean come on! But as she walked closer to his dorm she started wondering things.

What's he planning?

Is he going to kiss her?

Is he going to hit her?

She started to think of all the most stupidest things in the world and when she finally reached his door she still kept walking but then suddenly felt something soft on her face when she slammed into it. She looked up in shock to see...

"N-natsu?"

She stepped back and looked at him. He was actually wearing some wearied clothes, he wore a one sleeved vest thing, white poofy shorts and sandels. At the sight of this Lucy couldn't help but giggle a bit

"Hey! What's so funny!" He said crossing his arms and realising she was laughing at his clothes.

"Haha...n-nothing..." She said breathlessly. She looked up at him and saw that he was wearing an adorable pout.

"Yeah well your clothes look funny too" She was wearing her blue and white T-shirt, with blue flared skirt, boots and a whip?

"What's with the whip?" Pointing at it but before she could answer he stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Did you think we were going to do something naughty miss?"

"What?!" She stepped back and hung her head down, hiding her blush and holding the ends of her skirt.

"I'm only kidding Luce!" He said bending down so they were eye level but she looked away.

"S-so what are we doing?" She asked still a little bit shy under his strong gaze. She managed to look up at him but to see he had a huge grin on his face.

"You'll see, come on!" He grabbed her hand and started to run off down the corridor.

* * *

When they finally made it to there destination they walked in through the two wooden doors and inside this mystery room it was pitch black. Natsu slowly moved towards the switch at the side and on went the lights. There Lucy stood in an huge gym.

"N-Natsu? why are we here?" She said still stunned about the whole sight of the gym. The was two big basket ball hoops at each end of the hall and by the feel of the floor there was no grip. She finally snapped out of her gaze around the gym when her eyes fell on him. Natsu Dragneel, He was now only wearing the lose white pants and his scarf. Lucy remembered him telling her about his scarf.

-Flashback-

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah Lucy"

"What is with that scarf, your always wearing it" This made Natsu stop eating and he looked up at her with a faint smile.

"Well my dad Igneel gave it to me. The day before he... he walked out on me. It wasn't his fault I'm sure he had his reasons! But still. It's my most precious treasure and I would never part with it!"

-End of flashback-

It was the most saddest and the most sweetest thing she had ever heard. She new how it felt like to have no family, to be alone, to-

"Luce!"

Lucy got snapped back into reality and suddenly looked at him. He had his usual grin on his face but then she looked at his feet and burst out laughing.

"Hahaha...Natsu...what?"

Natsu stood there with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to stop laughing. Do you want to know why she was laughing. well? Because the Natsu Dragneel was wearing some red bed socks! Once she had stopped laughing she looked back at him and saw that he had an amused look on his face as well.

"Dunno what your laughing at. You have to put these on"

He chucked her a pair of long black bed socks with pink little bows on them. She looked up at him to see if he was serious and final she gave up. She then took off her boots and slipped on the socks. Once the socks were on she stood up straight and looked at him. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders then turned her around and pushed. Her face was in shock and a little squeal came out her mouth. She then started to skid on the floor and then with a thump landed on her butt.

"Hahaha! Got you, you should have seen your fa-" But he didn't get to finish as Lucy had just pushed him from behind and made him skid as well, but he fall on his front.

"Oww... What was that for?"

"Hahaha, now that's funny"

They sat there on the floor staring at each other until Natsu quickly jumped upright. Due to the no grip on the floor he had to steady himself and he slowly walked into a cupboard. A few seconds later he came out with a basket ball on his finger spinning around on his finger. At this she just raised her eye brow. She loves watching him play basketball, the way his muscles move the way his skin looks as it-

"Luce, stop spacing out" Natsu's voice woke her up again.

"So will you tell me why were here now!" She said hands on hips. He just sighed and chucked her the ball, which she caught.

"It's a game I made up. It's called sock ball"

"Sock what?"

"I'll explain the rules" He said whilst catching the ball that Lucy chucked back at him. " It's just like normal ball game. You have to score as many hoops as possible in a short period of time. But" He pause for effect and held one finger up. "You have to wear the bed socks, which makes it very difficult" He then finally finished bouncing the ball from one hand to another.

"Ok... I get that, but why at night and with me!" She wondered and she slowly walked towards him.

"Because It's also one of the rules to have the lights on dim and I didn't really wanted anyone else to know"

"Ok... but why me?"

"Because I want to show you how to have lots of fun" He said with his toothy grin. She finally stopped in front of him and put a finger on her chin.

"Hmmm... Ok!"

She quickly slammed her hand down on the ball and made it drop to the ground and she ran off bouncing it on the floor.

"Hey! wait up cheat!"

Then they both started playing sock ball. They had so much fun skidding and falling over as well as scoring and losing. They even lost track of the time because it was now 11pm. The final chance had come to score and Lucy was about to score when.

BANG!

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu hovering over her with wide eyes.

"Um, Luce I'm sorry. I-"

"It's ok"

He looked down at her and just couldn't help but think she was so sexy. With her hair sprawled out everywhere and a bit sweaty from all the running around.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"There was another reason I asked you to do this."

"What was it?"

"To...to make you see that I'm not a pervert and that I want you to feel the same way towards me as I do towards you" This shocked her, what's he trying to say.

"Natsu... What are you trying to say?" She asked sweetly. He looked away from her with a faint blush on his cheeks but looked back down at her.

"That... I love you Luce, even though we haven't know each other for lon-hmph"

Lucy suddenly put her lips to his and kiss him. It only lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled away from him.

"I love you too Natsu"

* * *

**WOOO! Finished this chapter**

**I have no idea where this idea came from but sock ball was my own creation :D copyright biscuits3400**

**Anyway hope you like it and please review. I love reading what you write. And please check out my finished story Dragon's force or Dragon's urge and follow me on tumblr for updates :D Next episode Nalu gets all fired up!**

**Byeeee for noww**


End file.
